Never forgotten
by Kaito Ikari
Summary: An unhappy girl's life changed to the worst after her one true love vanished to the dead. However, it seemed life suddely decided to bless her with his return. But, there was still one last barrier separating those two lovers. For Robin cannot remember Lissa at all. Rated T to be safe. May be changed to less in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just another day. Light made its way through the cracks of the carefully obscured window in a darkened room. The room slowly illuminated, revealing item after item. The room was quite bright in paint, the walls shining a golden kind of yellow, flower patterns decorating it here and there. A lone Teddybear sat in a corner, looking quite worn, as if it had been used quite a lot. Some tearstains are visible on the brown plush, giving the illusion of the toy crying. In fact, a lot of the items living in the room have tearstreaks on them. Flowers, pillows, photographs.

Photographs of a happy family. An adorable blonde girl in a wedding dress, accompanied by a quite dashing looking white-haired boy in a traditional wedding suit. The newlyweds seemed so happy...

A lump on the blue flower patterned bed began to shake. A head popped up, revealing a messy haired blonde and unhappy girl, the same one who had been smiling on the photograph of two years ago. All traces of a smile seemed to have vanished. Even as she made her way to the bathroom, wearing blue nightclothes, no signs of feelings were visible.

Brushing her teeth mechanically, the unhappy girl's thought strayed from the thing she thinks every day: Her duties as the princess. Instead, her mind travelled back to memories that should have been locked away.

"Maybe we will meet again in a better life"

Crack!

She bit through her toothbrush. Paying it no heed, she threw it away, like all the happiness she ever felt.

The day went on like usual. Boring paperwork. A lecture from her friend Maribelle, criticising her lack of passion. Why even bother? All is meaningless after all. Maribelle went on talking about her family life, not catching the unhappy girl's looks of disdain.

Without a word, the unhappy girl left her table and went outside to catch a bit of air. It seemed like such a long time since she left the castle. An eternity. But if that felt like an eternity, her time together with Robin was two eternities ago.

Robin. That name crossed her mind ever so often, but she had always discarded it right after. Now she didn't feel like pushing him away. Memories of a happy past poured into the unhappy girl's grey mind.

Their first meeting...

"Chrom, we have to do something."

Their first battle...

"Wow, magic and swords AND tactics? Is there anything you can't do?"

Their ... special day.

"Wow! This ring is huge! Oh, we'll have such a great time together!"

Only it didn't turn out to be a happy life. Sometimes the unhappy girl wished she had never met him at all. This blink of a though alone managed to make her heart ache.

His final moments...

"ROBIN!"

"I hope we'll meet again in a better life...Lissa."

The unhappy girl was standing in front of a river in a field devoid of flowers, instead filled with grass. Her feet carried her there against her orders. This was the place...

"Chrom, we have to do something", whispered the unhappy girl in sadness, reliving that first meeting.

"What do you propose we do?"

With a gasp, Lissa's head moved towards her brother who followed her in worry of his sister. He looked as if in shock, but then smiled.

Lissa's eyes followed his gaze and landed on a man lying on the ground.

"I...I don't know!",she cried out, unbelieveing of the sight in front of her feet. He looked just like the first time they met him, robes and all.

Robin's eyes opened. Chrom smiled gently and lowered himself, holding out his hand.

"I see you're awake now."

Lissa giggled.

"There are better places to take nap than on the ground, you know",continued Chrom, completely re-enacting the scene from years ago.

"Give me your hand."

As Robin's hand reached out to grab Chrom's, Lissa noticed that mark of Grima, a mark that had caused him so much sorrow, has dissappeared. Lissa smiled again.

Robin dusted himself off and looked around in confusion.

"Welcome back. It's all over now",said Chrom, referring to the end of the Grima war.

"Yes!",Lissa almost screamed. "We can be a family again, Robin!"

Lissa still couldn't believe it, but Robin is here now. Lissa's smile shone as bright as the morning sun.

Robin's eyes locked on Lissa's.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?"

The unhappy girl's smile shattered into a million pieces, her heart following soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's block is really annoying. I don't even think I defeated it while writing, so the quality might compare to a really old camera.**

A Princess and a Tactician

The unhappy girl was lying on her bed, looking upwards to the grey ceiling of nothingness. It was night and she could barely remember the morning to evening at all. Only one name liked to escape her lips: Robin.

The unhappy girl sighed and tried to recall the day. She found him again, but he…

She clenched her hands. That bastard. Forgetting everything about them. About her, about Owain, Morgan...everything. It hurts. Lighting a candle, the unhappy girl tried to release her ire by writing a simple poem on her brown working table:

 _Can't you remember what we did long ago?_

 _My heart broke upon your answer's no._

 _We were happy together in our married life._

 _You just looked confused at your ... wife._

 _Even Morgan, Owain have vanished from your mind._

 _It's as if you turned blind._

 _Did you know I love you, did you know that I hate you?_

 _Did you know who you're talking to?_

 _You come back, repair my heart, just to break it again._

 _Do you really think I'm insane?_

 _I gave you my heart,_

 _You lost every part._

 _And here I thought you've…_

The unhappy girl crumpled the parchment and threw it out of the window. Writing it means accepting it, and the unhappy girl was not ready for that yet.

With that, she fell into a fitful sleep, right on her desk.

The next day bore no better news. According to Chrom, Robin seemed timid and shy, not the brave and confident man the unhappy girl once knew. She kept on pacing back and forth in front of his door, wondering is she should dare talk to him after that horrible encounter a day before.

 **"R-robin, it's me! Your wife, Lissa!"**

 **"Uh..I was into younger girls?"**

 **"W-what? Can't you remember? Owain and Morgan! Your children!"**

 **"I have children?...That can't be. You must be...a stalker! You're using my amnesia, aren't you? You're insane!"**

Chrom had to restrain Lissa or else she would have decked Robin in the face. Not that he didn't deserve that, but that wasn't proper etiquette. Instead, she just kicked him where it hurt the most.

The unhappy girl grimaced at the memory. This was problematic. Why she behaved that way, she didn't know. It might be the sudden shock of his responses. It might be...she didn't know.

While lost in thought, the unhappy girl did not notice a door opening.

"Oh. It's you",murmured a voice.

The unhappy girl almost jumped and shrieked, trying to calm her heart's sudden frantic beating.

Robin's hair was messy, his bedroom look igniting an odd feeling inside Lissa. His soft eyes stared into Lissa's soul. What wouldn't she give to caress his cheek, planting a soft kiss on his lips and then laughing at his blush. What she wouldn't give for a simple hug.

Robin slammed the door shut, leaving the unhappy girl standing outside. She walked away, trying not to think of anything.

But then, the door opened again, causing the unhappy girl to turn around in confusion. Robin's head peeked out.

"I'm bored. Wanna play chess?"

Lissa's face brightened up involuntarily and she felt warm all of a sudden? She wondered why…

"Checkmate", said Robin, grinning in satisfaction.

"Ehhh?!",screamed Lissa, looking at her King who had once again been trapped.

"Again!"

Robin leaned back on his chair and nodded. Lissa had the feeling he very much enjoyed beating her. She did not kind for once.

After several more attempts of outsmarting a Grandmaster, Lissa gave up.

"Can't beat you, you're as mastermind-y as ever",she muttered.

Robin chuckled. "Mastermind-y?"

Lissa cracked a grin. "Yep."

Suddenly, Robin's face turned serious and he looked down.

"Ehm, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was confused and then some random girl told me she was my wife. I cannot justify my reaction, but-"

"Shush",made Lissa, looking sad.

"I shouldn't have kicked you."

Robin grimaced.

"You know...maybe you did say the truth, but…"

He sighed.

"If we ever were in love, I cannot remember."

Lissa almost cried at that. But…

She grabbed his hand.

"We'll just have to make you remember, don't we?"


End file.
